


Tell Me About Black Holes

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Science, Science Boyfriends, Tw large amounts of explaining blackholes, autistic Perceptor, copied from Wikipedia bc i dont understand blackholes, im autistic so u better believe im headcanoning my favs as such, ive never written transformers fic before but im going to start now damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Perceptor likes explaining things. Skyfire likes listening to Perceptor talk....Skyfire also is in love with not just Perceptor's voice, but Perceptor himself.
Relationships: Perceptor/Skyfire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me About Black Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've never written transformers fanfiction before so if I accidentally made the dialogue ooc... Whoopsie. Anyway here's some cute gay nerds for your enjoyment.

"Perceptor?" Questioned Skyfire. 

"Yes, Skyfire?" Answered the owner of said name. 

"Could you tell me about black holes?" Thing was, he actually understood blackholes very well. But the scientist that stood before him... He had a very special way of explaining things. The biggest part being his voice. Put short, it was an absolute pleasure to listen to. It was the kind of voice you could never get tired of listening to. It almost felt as though his audio sensors were tuned to Perceptor's voice, to the point sometimes he had processed what Perceptor had said before anyone else's words. 

The microscope gave him a look of concern, "Are you feeling adequate today, Skyfire?"

"What makes you ask?" Wait, was that a really awkward question? Was he awkward with both questions? 

"Well, I thought you understood about how blackholes... Work. It's fairly common knowledge amongst us types, I think." Worry was present not only in just his face, but his voice too. It was subtle, but it was there. 

"Well," He really hadn't actually thought of that, "I wonder if I missed anything while I was... Out, is all." Would asking his friend to explain blackholes because his voice made him feel happy be... Okay? In a situation where he was brave enough to actually confess right now and wasn't scared to death of Perceptor catching on to his romantic attraction to him, yes probably. But as of right now, that definitely sounded like a flirt, right? ("Hi I want to listen to you talk about black holes because I think you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!") Yep. That definitely sounded flirty. 

"Oh! Yes, that would be important, wouldn't it? Where do you want me to start?" The smaller mech's expression quickly changed from worry in favor of excitement. 

"From the beginning, if that's fine." With that statement, the excitement grew. 

"It's more than just 'fine', don't you worry!" He said it with such genuine, actual, excitement it made Skyfire's spark pulsate, "A black hole is a region of space exhibiting gravitational acceleration so strong that nothing— no particles or even electromagnetic radiation such as light— can escape from it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform spacetime to form a black hole. The boundary of the region from which no escape is possible is called the event horizon. Although the event horizon has an enormous effect on the fate and circumstances of an object crossing it, no locally detectable features appear to be observed. In many ways, a black hole acts like an ideal black body, as it reflects no light. Moreover, Quantum field theory in curved spacetime predicts that event horizons emit what some humans call Hawking radiation, with the same spectrum as a black body of a temperature inversely proportional to its mass. This temperature is on the order of billionths of a kelvin for black holes of stellar mass, making it essentially impossible to observe."

Skyfire loved when Perceptor infodumped like this, where so much passion was being put into each and every one of his words. Where Skyfire could feel the microscope's happiness radiate off of him in ways that only talking like this could, "Interesting! Do you know why human's call that of which event horizons emit Hawking radiation? That's a strange name to call something like that." Skyfire noticed how he jumbled his own words ever so slightly and internally cursed at himself. But, after only a moment, Perceptor's eyes lit up like a supernova at the show of a fellow 'bot showing interest in his explanations. 

"I believe I found it was named as such because of who founded an argument for its existence! At least, to humans, anyway. The human is named Stephen Hawking." 

"Must be an honor." It made him wonder if that happened often with humans, actually. 

"It must! Oh!" Perceptor snapped his fingers, "Theres also the fact that black holes of stellar mass are expected to form when very massive stars collapse at the end of their life cycle. After a black hole has formed, it can continue to grow by absorbing mass from its surroundings. By absorbing other stars and merging with other black holes, supermassive black holes of millions of solar masses may form. There is consensus that supermassive black holes exist in the centers of most galaxies, even!"

Skyfire was noticing the moment Perceptor had begun talking with his hands, as if his hands were pen and pencils and the air was simply a canvas that he was familiar with, "The presence of a black hole can be inferred through its interaction with other matter, actually, and with electromagnetic radiation such as visible light. Matter that falls onto a black hole can form an external accretion disk heated by friction, forming some of the brightest objects in the universe. Stars passing too close to a supermassive black hole can be shred into streamers that shine very brightly before being swallowed up." With that last part, Perceptor made an exaggerated "boom" gesture with his hands toward Skyfire by putting his hands into fists then opening them outward and forwards. 

Skyfire very slightly leaned forward in response. He knew himself that his face had interest written all over it. Sure, he knew most, if not all of this, but he was still interested anyway. Mainly, that interest being in the way Perceptor spoke and moved and how every positive emotion there was exploded in percentage upon explaining such a topic. It was a wonder to watch in the end. He could feel his face smiling as he listened closely. He knew he would be here for a long time. 

"If there are other stars orbiting a black hole, their orbits can be used to determine the black hole's mass and location. Such observations can be used to exclude possible alternatives such as neutron stars. In this way, astronomers have identified numerous stellar black hole candidates in binary systems, and established that the radio source known as Sagittarius A*, at the core of the Milky Way galaxy, contains a supermassive black hole of about 4.3 million solar masses..." 

A very enjoyable long time.


End file.
